Born in the wrong time
by YukiGakamo1
Summary: Gina suddenly finds herself in the world of the Earths Children series. What can she teach the Zelandonii about the modern world, and what can they teach her about life? OCxOC son of Ayla and Jondalar
1. Chapter 1

Gina settled down comfortably, at the base of a large, ancient, knotted tree. Book in hands, open at the last page. The birds were singing, and the rays of sun filtering through the tree tops left light patterns on the forest floor. The sun was just beginning to set, turning the sky a light shade of pink. Luckily enough Gina had started on the book, The Shelters Of Stone, last book of the Earths Children series by her favourite writer, Jean M. Auel, just as the sun was rising. Why, you may ask, was she seated by a tree in the middle of the French forests in the first place? Well, simple really.

Family Camping Trip.

One which Gina had been an all too willing participant in, at the time it was mentioned, but soon learnt that her families idea of camping was cold canned soup, mosquitoes, and a complacent mother, who had a very big issue with said mosquitoes. So, she decided to get away for a day, of course after telling her mum where she was going, and when she'd be back, and finish up on reading the last book of the series.

Gina's eyes read the last sentence of the last page of the last book, and suddenly, they started feeling heavy. Very heavy. Like excuse-me-dropping-unconscious-here kinda heavy. Black faded into the edges of her vision, before everything went dark.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Gina finally cracked one of her eyelids, it was bright outside, and her eyes automatically flew open. Had she fallen asleep here? Mum was gonna FREAK. Just as her eyes were adjusting to the instantly invading bright light, did she notice the crowd of figures surrounding her. Gina screamed, loud. The groups consisted mostly of men, with the occasional woman, all holding spears. Pointy ones. They also had animal fur draped around their shoulders, and a few were holding a set of moose horns each. They had dark paint on their face, and their clothes were made of primitively sown leather, and further animal fur. There were two bison carcasses being dragged along on a travois by three large horses. The group eyed her warily, until of course she screamed. Then they just looked startled, before calming down. This girl was obviously incredibly scared, and just because she was most likely a spirit – what else could she be? She had appeared in a flash of bright light – did not mean that she was to be met with open hostility. It was not the Zelandonii way. As Gina continued to tremble, they lowered her swords, and few timid smiles were sent her way, and although the wariness behind them was evident, it was far better than having those pointy things stuck into her.

A sudden movement to Gina's left startled her. It was a boy, probably only a few years older than her.

Oh, and he was downright gorgeous.

She wasn't even joking. He had these bright blue eyes, like ice, but much warmer. He was easily 6 foot 2, or something close. He was incredibly muscular, her tones arms were uncovered, and his legs were tightly wrapped by the leather. His features were perfectly chiseled, and symmetrical. A long, straight nose, full lips, and long, long eyelashes. He had a mop of golden blond hair, slightly curled, on top of his head, and a slight stubble was coming though along his jaw, and around his mouth.

He bent down slightly, and slowly, as though afraid she may bite it, stuck out a large, calloused hand. Obviously an offer in assistance. Good looking, AND a gentleman. He was one serious catch.

After grabbing his hand with a small smile of her own, she turned back to the others, and their clothes, their looks, their weapons, it suddenly struck her: she had been found by a colony of naturalists. There was literally no other explanation. She looked closer, no makeup, no sign of factory made fabrics, and the natural smell of the woods.

Yep, defiantly naturalists.

Then she remember, her family! God, they must be worried SICK! She turned to the hot blond and, after being disorientated by his good looks, asked 'Hey, have you seen a family of people? Probably calling for me or something? The Dad's Indian, and the mum looks kinda like me, and there's a little boy??? It would be a huge help if you have,'

The people just looked at her oddly, and the boy just shrugged his shoulders, and shook his head. Then it struck her, she's in FRANCE. Of course they wouldn't speak English! Gina switched to French (which she had been learning since she was five), which just aroused even more confused looks. She tried making signs with her hands, and body, trying to SHOW that she needed help. Even going so far as kneeling down and drawing little stick people. Whether or not this helped, she would never know.

Suddenly, an older, yet still breath takingly beautiful woman walked out of the crowd. She too had golden blond hair, and blue eyes, although of a darker shade. Hottie's (her new nickname for the boy) mother perhaps? She looked at her, squinting, as though trying to read her. Before turning back to the crowd and speaking quietly. Gina got a lot of sympathetic looks, which was slightly comforting. The woman walked towards me warily, before taking my wrist in her hands, and leading me through the woods. The party of hunters (because that's all Gina could guess they were, what with the aforementioned pointy spears and all) followed the woman.

The lady took Gina in the direction of Gina's camp, and a wave of relief washed over her. Thy knew where her camp was! They know where her family is!

Of couse she was not expecting when she really was brought to.

Sizeable tents littered the area. There were people scurrying around, arms piled high with things such as baskets of berries and herbs and plants, and tighter woven baskets filled with water. A man was walking by, some dead birds and other small animals slung over his shoulder. There must be a feast or something going on tonight, Gina though in passing, before her brain caught up with her and the colour drained from her face.

What the HELL is going on here?!?!


	2. Chapter 2

The man who had the animals and birds slung over his shoulder spotted the group, before walking towards the woman holding my wrist, wrapping his free arm around her, and lightly kissing the top of her head, before turning towards me, and smiling. Gina noticed that he looked just like Hottie, and was about the same age as the woman. He said something in their language, which of course she didn't understand. Gina opted to do what Hottie had done to convey that he didn't understand what she had been saying. So she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. She woman spoke some more soft words at the – she then noticed – incredibly tall man. He turned and gave her a curious, and slightly fearful glance, before turning back to the woman, nodding, and walking back in the direction he had been heading, towards a tent that had smoke coming from a hole in the roof of the structure.

The woman turned and spoke to the group of people, and then directly to Hottie. The group dispersed, while the woman and hottie walked her towards one of the larger tents, almost the size of a regular house. They walked her under this flap thing, before the blond woman gently nudged her towards one of the cushion-like things on the floor. Gina sat obediently, and waited. Now, in any usual situation, a normal teenage girl would be a) crying and freaking out, or b) going off somewhere to find a club, and calling up her parents the next day. But not Gina, no. She had what doctors referred to as sedative hormones. Basically, it's a rare type of hormone, only found in specific people. It mean that if your body is put under too much strain, or the hormones in your body are going slightly crazy (in this case, from the emotional trauma of finding herself lost), her body releases a hormone that shuts off everything but the most basic of thoughts, and sight, touch, taste, smell and hearing. Plus of course the ability to move, and reflex, and of course BREATHING. But you get the idea. So at the moment, Gina was a sitting vegetable, with no over whelming emotion, such as loss, or fear, or worry. Just faint curiosity as to what the woman would do next.

Gina soon found out, when the older woman knelt down in front of her, before placing her hand gently on her chest, and saying in her quite, pleasingly deep voice,

'Ayla'

She turned to the Hottie, before pointing towards him, and saying 'Alanar'.

Hmm, so that was his name. Unusual – well, both of their names were unusual – but it suited him perfectly. Gina turned back to the woman, to see her looking at her expectantly, they both were. She realized that they were waiting for her name. She pointed to herself and told them. 'Gina, my name is Gina'.

They looked slightly confused, making me realize that a simple Gina, would have sufficed. So, just to clear things up, she put her hand on her chest, as the woman had, and repeated herself, 'Gina'.

The small creases on their foreheads smoothed out – they're expressions were so much alike – and the woman smiled encouragingly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a while, all day in fact, but in the end, Alya and Alanar were able to convey where Gina was, and that no, there were no other people around the area. Both of them looked incredibly worried when she started crying, but a hug and some hot tea later, Gina was on her way to feeling better, especially with Alanar as her babysitter. That was a big plus.

Gina just kept talking, knowing that he wouldn't be able to understand her.

'You know, you are actually really good looking, wonder if you have a girlfriend. I hope not, because that would be a waste, when you could be wasted on ME!'

Her general animation and joking expression caused Alanar to let out a small, low chuckle.

Gina's responding smile was astounding, and Alanar faltered for a second, before returning it. There was silence, until Alanar started talking. And this was how they passed the time. Both of them talking to each other, and neither of them knowing just what the other was going on about, but just loving the sound of the others voice. He even taught Gina a few more words. She now knew what 'cup' was, and 'drink', as well as 'wood', 'water',' food',' chair', 'table' and many other she was certain she'd forget later. Gina strained to remember the words, but knew before she started that it was a lost cause. She was the most un-linguistic person she had ever met (if you could even meet yourself), and the only reasons he knew French was because she had learnt it for the last 12 years.

So by the time night time had arrived, Ayla had returned, and so had the tall blond man. As soon as he arrived, Ayla brought him towards Gina, and pointed towards him, and spoke 'Jondalar' she said.

Gina struggled to remember what Alanar had taught her.

'It is good to greet you Jondalar'

Ok, so it was slightly off sentence structure, although she didn't know it, and the response didn't gave anything away. The man smiled, and repeated the greeting. Jondalar noticed that the young girl in fact reminded her of Ayla, with an accent that was not quite an accent, but more of a different way of speaking. It was intriguing, because it elicited many more questions about where the girl had come from. And that light she appeared in?

It was all too much, and could wait until Gina was able to speak their language well enough to have a proper conversation with.

Ayla turned towards Gina, after a few words exchanged with her mate, and make a small beckoning gesture, to which Gina responded immediately. Ayla seemed nice enough, and she felt safe with her. Ayla led her out of the tent, and towards the second largest one (aside from the huge cave). This tent had many patterns on the wood holding it up, and sitting outside it was a hugely fat, but still beautiful in her own way, woman. Ayla too exchanged a few choice words with her as well, the fat woman's eyes on Gina through the entire conversation, an expression of intrigue on her face. She woman nodded, before Ayla turned towards Gina, and pointed at the fat woman, before saying 'Zelandonii'.

Well I wasn't going to remember that any time soon, Gina thought, I thought the PEOPLE were called Zelandonii? Well whatever, I'll deal with it tomorrow.

The Zelandonii took her wrist and led her inside, and indicated to one of the beds lined in rows to the left of the entrance. Gina was sad, she was obviously expected to stay here, and this though brought her sadness. She was, for some inexplicable reason, missing Alanar. He made her feel safe, and made her forget, even slightly, about her situation, and her missing family. But as she curled under the sheets – furs??- Gina silently cried herself into a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The dream was among the strangest Gina had ever had. First and foremost, was at the very beginning, how there was an image of her standing in her room, her actual room, in Brisbane, Australia. She then turned around, and there was her book, The Shelters of Stone, in all its orange covered glory. It was also about 10 thousand times bigger than it was supposed to be. In the pages, instead of there being words, like there should have been, there were images. Like someone had recorded the daily life of the naturalists at the Zelandonii camp, and projected it onto the inside of the book. Gina watched in rapt attention, watching as they gathered food, laughed together, drank together, parties together. It was all very communal. Gina thought that it looked like such a nice life. Then there was this big flash of blinding light, and she was being sucked into the image. Now, Gina would not have objected to walking into the image, where everything seemed very perfect.

But being forcibly SUCKED was quite a different story.

Gina flailed and clawed for something to grab onto, but the attempt was futile. She was sucked into the hole of light, right to the place that the hunters had found her. Everyone who had surrounded had was frozen, quite literally. They didn't even blink, didn't even breathe. There was just a voice; her mother's to be precise, telling her that she was brought to this place, because it is her rightful time. She was born in the wrong era, and now space is correcting itself, by thrusting Gina into the time stream that she was most familiar with, with people she was most familiar with, namely, the characters of the Earth's Children series. Her destiny, and ever her soul mate resided in this timeline. Suddenly an intense pain penetrated her skull. As though too much was trying to enter it at once. Gina was confused, weren't you meant to NOT feel pain during a dream? Sounds and words of both the English language, and the language Alanar had been speaking in – Gina recognized it immediately. She was told each word, and its counterpart in the other language, and it hurt like hell.

Gina woke up, screaming, and when her eyes focused, and her head stopped swimming from the sudden movement, she saw the fat woman approaching worriedly, although still cautious.

'Oh, God. My bad, I didn't mean to wake you, it was just a nightmare, its fine, you can go back to sleep.'

Gina spoke in what she hoped was a soothing tone, made to calm the woman's worries, and to tell her it was alright to go back to bed, by indicating to the room she had come from.

The woman just stood there stunned for a minute. It was starting to get awkward, at least on Gina's part. She tried repeating, making bigger and more obvious gestures. Pretty much a polite shoo movement, which should be downright obvious.

'It's ok, I am suddenly finding it much more interesting in this part of the tent…' the woman spoke.

Well that was just STRANGE, Gina thought, I mean, what could she possible want….with….me

Holy shit, I just totally understood what she said!

'Wait, you can speak English! Why didn't you say anything!?!?' Zelandonii just look troubled. She coughed slightly before replying. 'Gina, it is not I that is speaking your language, but rather, you are speaking mine, and I was just about to ask you the same question,'

It was silent for a while, as Gina tried digesting this little tidbit. Well damn, didn't expect that now did I? She thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina decided to keep her little dream to herself. After a little chat with the Zelandonii (which, she soon found out, was this way spiritual lady), she decided it would be in her best interests to keep any sort of epiphany-like moments to herself. The story she told Zelandonii was that she had, in fact, been able to speak the language all along, and was only holding out until she discovered their true intentions. Zelandonii did not seem to believe her, but had no evidence to the contrary, except for how she started talking to her in Zelandonii as soon as she woke up screaming, seemingly without realizing it. At this, Gina flushed, out of being caught like that, but quickly made up for it by saying 'I guess I'm just not sneaky enough,'

Zelandonii still did not look convinced, but it was now the wee hours of the morning, and the woman looked haggard – from staying up the past week to take care of a patient, not that Gina knew that – and nodded tiredly, before heading back in the direction she had originally come from.

Gina, on the other hand, was wide awake. Even though her body clock – which was actually usually pretty accurate – said it was close to 2am, the thought of going back into the bed did not even cross her mind. So she went over to the kitchen-like area, and decided to make tea, the way that Alanar had taught her (Gina's heart fluttered at his name). She took those cooking stones, and put them in the fire, and readied the tight woven basket of water, and, using special tongs, took the stones out of the fire and used them to boil the water. As this was happening, Gina went looking for the herb that Alanar – flitter – has used. After shuffling around for a while, Gina found the same herb, and threw it into the boiling water. She poured the tea into a cup, before pouring the small amount of water left into a bush beside the entrance. She took the tea, and exited the tent, looking around. By then, there still wouldn't be any sunlight for at least another hour, so Gina settled for finding a nice rock, low to the ground, sinking down into it, and meditating. Weird for a city girl to meditate? Yes. Weird for a city girl who turned into a vegetable if she got too emotional to mediate, not so much.

Gina tasted more than felt the cool air around her, heavy with the light drizzle that had occurred earlier in the night and sweet with darkness. She did not exactly know how long she stayed there, but soon the sun was peaking over the hills, and Gina opened her eyes.

To find a bright pair of warm-yet-icy blue ones staring right back at her .


End file.
